


sickos

by bent



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Buckets of Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Painful Sex, i don't really know how to tag this baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bent/pseuds/bent
Summary: mr white fucks mr orange in that little bit of time before mr pink rocks up. gross i know!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross and i feel filthy.   
> also i feel like this is quite ooc, as mr orange has a sexy death wish and mr white is along for the ride.  
> also established relationship apparently? cute.

“larry, i’m just fuckin scared man.  
would you please hold me?”

shit. with the kid bleeding out right next to you your mind is running so fast you can’t think straight. of course you’ll hold him, shit.

he’s so wet, the blood is starting to pool, puddling at the bottom of the service ramp. too much blood to maybe survive losing. no. he’s not going to die. you hold him.

he’s making noises. he sounds like a dying lamb. he’s stiff and floppy at the same time, body rigid, elbows bent, wrists limp. shit. there’s blood all over you now too.

you hold him closer, let him lean his head on your chest, being careful not to hold his too hard in case you hurt him. god you don’t want to hurt him. he’s hurting so much already. shit. 

he’s a trooper though. he’s not dead yet. he’s quieter in your arms, but he’s still making soft painful noises. he’s still kind of writhing a little. god you’re sick.

you try to hold his hand, but it’s slick with blood and it takes you a few tries. he’s breathing hard and gazing up at you, all unfocused like. he’s good looking, even like this. you shouldn’t be thinking like that, though.

but you can’t help it. him all loose and tense and bloody in your arms. you can’t see he guts really. there’s too much blood and a shirt in the way. that helps you feel like less of a creep.

you’re getting into compromising territory now, especially taking into account the position of his back in relation to your crotch. you try to reposition, but he groans and it hurts. he kind of says your name. 

“I’m. please.” he barely chokes out. rocking back into you. oh. you look at his pants. oh.

“really cowboy? i’m not sure that’s a good idea.” he makes eye contact and nods, quite alarmingly, and you quickly move your hand to the back of his neck. 

“please.” shit. good to know you’re not the only sick fuck in the room, at least. 

you’d been there a while and nobody had turned up yet. if the kid wanted to what harm could it do? well. you take the thought that you might fuck him to death and put it aside. you’ll be careful.

“you sure?” this was going to be weird.

“gross. yeah.” you’d heard stranger words of initiation. you gingerly moved out from under him, supporting his back and laying him flat. you supposed that would be the easiest way to do it. 

“cmon-ah! shit!” you’d forgotten you were panicking until he yelped in pain. you looked at his lolling arms, and his bloody hands.

“shit, kid. I can’t. you’re ok.”

“cmon,” breath. “old man. ha.” he moved his legs. “nthn. we’ve not done. ha. before.” 

“did you forget you’re dying?”

“you said. ityourself. ha. will take days.” he was laughing now, kind of maniacally. god this kid.

“yeah. yeah. fine.” this was definitely not advisable, and would probably hurt a lot, but would hopefully not kill him. he was gagging for it.

you would judge him if you weren’t painfully hard yourself.

you started where you left off, pulling his pants down with his underwear. he laughs as you realise you haven’t taken his shoes off, and continues to as you carry on. you look at him, half naked and hysterical, lying in a pool of his still flowing blood. how you like them now, you guess.

you hold his gently thrashing legs and move them apart carefully. you move to kneel between them, spreading them further. he’s still making funny noises.

“all good up there?” 

“yeaah.” he whines. you’re going to hell. you press a finger to his hole. 

“will you still be loose do you think?” you’re being mean but your left hand is on his waist, stroking gently. he just makes a noise. you laugh. you push your finger in, and yes, he was still loose. you pull out, and run your hand under his shirt, carefully does it. it comes out wet with blood. 

it doesn’t take you long to get him up to three fingers, and he’s louder now. you know from experience that at least some of them were good.

it’s tricky for you to get in position, him not really being able to move. you get there though, and you’re leaning over him on your hand and knees, face to face. he’s babbling and bobbing his head, but his eyes don’t leave yours. thinking of his stomach, there may have been better ways to do this.

you kiss him. “this is going to hurt, kid. you ok?” he just nods and whines. his fingertips keep brushing your shoulders.

you line your dick up and press in slowly. you won’t really be able to fuck him, not like you have done. you're too nervous. you inch forward on your knees, pushing his thighs up slightly and gently, and letting them rest on your own. you’re close. so is he. he’s saying things, disgusting things. god this kid. 

you make a few token thrusts, but you’re both already there and it doesn’t take long. without context, it wasn’t particularly good sex. you weren’t really getting off on him around you, you were getting off on the idea that he let you fuck him with a hole in his stomach as he lay bleeding out on the floor, whimpering and twitching. it was so filthy.

you finish at the same time. he squeezes around you, then barks out a sound of regret. you brush the hair out of his face. he was so good. he took it so well. you tell him as much. he laughs. he chokes out another pathetic noise, and tries to grip your lapel. you shush him.

“go ahead and be scared,  
you’ve been brave enough for one day.”


End file.
